Bonds of a Family
by agdoll95
Summary: It has been three years since Thuggory took Kenna and Keir and brought them back again. Things haven't all been easy for Hiccup and Toothless raising them, but now that they're a little older, things have quieted down for now. Because now they face new dangers and powerful dark enemies who would like nothing better than to see this family fall.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day started out like any other, I woke up and made the kids breakfast while they and Toothless were asleep and then left the house to get my morning duties done before they woke up. Of course I was only holding my breathe on getting back before Toothless noticed I was gone. It almost made me laugh to think that if I was gone for even a minute he would notice and send out a search party for me.

I married Silent Sven's daughter to Mulch's nephew at dawn and then I had to help my father settle a domestic dispute at the field, then it was down to Hoark's farm where Slug and Thug and Lars and Lloyd, the twins' kids were tipping over yaks with their parents. We all thought that after they reached their adult years the twins would have settled down, especially after marrying and having kids of their own. No such luck. Then it was time for me to head up to the Great Hall to welcome all the newborn children into the tribe.

I felt so lucky that I handed down the Academy to Astrid when I became chief. My Dad was always there to give me a hand as well as Gobber, but there were times where I found myself wishing that my Dad was still chief. But at least the majority of my problems as chief were just small dilemmas around the island so it was usually something I could handle. And then there were times where it Toothless and I had to defend the island against new dragon foes or enemy tribes. By now the entire archipelago knew of my ability to change into a dragon and some were more excepting of it than others. Those who were were more than willing to lend a hand when we came into conflict with another tribe.

I started on my way home but something felt off. I couldn't explain it but I swear I could hear a little voice in the back of my mind telling me I had to check out the forest. I took one last look at the house and started heading toward the forest. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful but I felt an eerie presence and something told me that I should change. Before talking myself out of it, I changed into y dragons form and started looking around for any signs of danger. Finding nothing, I turned ready to head back. But out of nowhere, something struck me in the back of my head and the last thing I remember was seeing a dragon and the thing that startled me the most was that this dragon looked just like Toothless. All the fight was out of me, I gave in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and Hiccup was gone, as usual, no doubt trying to get all her early morning work done before I got up. Well not this time, I still win. I got the kids out of bed and made sure they ate their breakfast. I started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, usually Hiccup was back while the kids were eating and then she and I would start our duties around the village until about early evening and then we would take the kids to Dragon Island for training. But even after the kids finished, she still wasn't back.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Keena asked looking up at me with her toxic green eyes.

"I don't know my little dark angel. But don't worry, we'll find her." I reassured her nudging her face with mine.

"Daddy, I got a bad feeling, what if Mommy's in trouble?" my son Keir said looking up at me with fear in his eyes.

"We'll find her don't worry, she'll be alright. Come on let's go look for her." I said getting down and letting my children climb on my back.

We went about the village asking everybody and by that I mean the kids asked all the humans and I asked all the dragons, but none of them had seen Hiccup since she finished her morning duties and went into the forest. That was where we decided to look, but even there we found nothing. Well, almost nothing, while the kids looked under every rock and tree root, I caught the scent of something I thought I would never smell again. It was the scent of another Dark One.

At first I thought it was impossible because Hiccup, our children and I were the last of the Dark Ones. But then it occurred to me that the world was a big place and that it was possible that there were other Dark Ones out there, we just hadn't seen them in our lands, until now. If this Dark One had anything to do with Hiccup's disappearance, then we had to find them. The hard part was figuring out where they might have taken her. I followed the other Dark One's scent up until I reached Thor's Beach and then the scent just disappeared, not in the water but in the air. This only told me whoever they were, they took flight with her.

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be alright?" Keir asked with his eyes shining.

"Will we find her?" Keena asked with the same expression. I could tell they were scared for their mother, I was too, but I had to keep it together. Panicking wasn't going to make it any better or bring Hiccup home.

"Don't worry my children, we'll find her and we will bring her home." I said nudging their faces. "Now come on, we have an intruder to track." I said lowering down and allowing them to climb on my back. "Now hold on tight, things are going to be a little faster than usual." I felt them tighten their grips and I took off for the one place all Dark Ones who come to this region always go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up with my head throbbing. I moved to rub my head but I couldn't even move. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that I was tied up somewhere in a cave.

"Don't bother trying to struggle. The ropes are enchanted, only someone outside can release you." I heard a voice from behind.

I craned my head to see and saw that it was a dragon that looked just like Toothless, he was another Dark One.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" I asked feeling really uneasy right now.

"You mean your mate hasn't told you about me? That kind of hurts, but then again it kind of makes sense given our history." He said coming closer to me.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Don't get your wings in a bunch, I'll you soon. But first, how about I tell you what it is you're doing here." He sneered looming over me. "You see, your mate took something from me a long time ago and I had my own way of getting back at him. I vowed he would know misery and that I would make sure that by the time I was done with him he would be literally begging me to kill him. He almost was but I recently heard about how he had found something that took that misery away, a mate and a family. Now I intend to take that away and watch him suffer as I did. You and your children are the key."

"You're crazy, I'll never let do anything to Toothless or my children." I barked struggling harder against my bonds.

"Given your situation you're in no position to make threats. If I were you, I would just sit back and worry about myself right now. But don't worry, I won't kill you, yet. Once your handsome little heart throb is gone, you and your children will follow him. Aren't I merciful?" he sneered at me.

I growled at him and blew a plasma blast at his head. "I can see why your mate chose you, you're stronger than you look. I think I might have to fix that."

I pushed his head against mine and I felt him pushing my human half to the surface. I fought him but he was too string and I was still learning how to use magic. Once the change was complete, I tried to change back, but I couldn't, I could still feel my dragon half inside me, but I couldn't get her to come to the surface.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted not entirely sure why I did.

I was human now, I couldn't understand him. He then pushed me down with his paw and held me down and I could feel him using some sort of spell on me. I quickly figured out what, it was a sleeping spell and I could quickly feel its effects. I fought back as hard as I could but it wasn't enough, sleep grabbed my mind and I eventually lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My heart was beating faster and faster. I could feel it in every fiber of my being that Hiccup was in trouble and that this was going to end badly.

"Daddy, where are we going? Do you know where Mommy is?" I heard Keir ask.

"No, but I have an idea of where she might be. It's just a hunch, so don't get your hopes up you two."

"Daddy, I'm scared. We will find Mommy right?" Keena asked on the verge of tears.

"As long as I still have a heartbeat and breathe in my body I will always find her." I vowed to them. "We will find her. And I will make sure that the ones responsible pay." I growled picking up a familiar scent.

'I thought I told you to stay away from here. That if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you.' I thought to myself. I knew who it was and I knew what he was up to.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Keir asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"Nothing, just a memory of a past I'd like to forget." I answered.

It was at this point that I spotted the Island of Darkness, the island where all Dark Ones are born. The place I was born. Unlike other dragons who went to the Anatole to have their children, Dark One were very aggressive when they were born and had to be born separate from the other dragons until they calmed down. After my parents had me, no other Dark Ones were born, the Red Death wiped them all out. I was the only one to survive. Well me and one other, someone who would rather forget. We landed on the far side of the island.

"Keena, Keir, I want you two to find your mother and get as far away from this island as possible." I instructed them.

"What about you?" Keena asked fear very evident in her voice.

"There's something I have to take care of."

"We'll help you." Keir said trying to change.

"No." I said cancelling his change. "It's too dangerous. I just want you to find your mother and get away from here. I will return home once I take care of minor situation." I promised.

"Please be careful Daddy." They said as they ran into the forest.

I heaved a sigh of relief. I took to the air again and flew to where I knew the fiend who took my Hiccup would be. I kept flying until I reached the cave where I was born. I walked in and found a scent I hoped wouldn't be there. I saw Hiccup laying unconscious on the ground, tied up. To make matters worse, I could sense that the ropes were enchanted and that her dragon form was under a suppression spell. I rushed to here and worked quickly to undo the enchantment and broke the ropes. But before I could undo the spell to give her dragon form back, I heard someone coming. I turned around and saw the very one I swore I would kill.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." I growled standing over my mate protectively.

"Is that any way to greet your brother." He sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"Not even a hello? Your manners really have gotten worse since the last time I saw you brother. What would Mother and Father think? Or for that matter, what would they say if they knew you had mated with a human?" He grinned smugly at me.

"It doesn't matter, they have been dead for centuries." I said feeling like I had just stabbed myself in the chest saying something like that but right now all my thoughts were on the dragon in front of me and my unconscious mate under me. "What does matter is the fact that you have kidnapped my mate and if I find out you hurt her, I will tear you apart." I threatened.

"Then I'm sure you'll find this very interesting. I'm pretty sure you have sensed this by now, your mate can' change back into a dragon because I have placed a degeneration spell on her. You have until sundown to choose which part of her you would like to save. If by then you haven't made your choice, the spell will destroy her from the inside out." He sneered at me.

Hearing this made my heart miss a beat. How was I supposed to decide? "I will kill you, you have my word."

I wouldn't advice killing me now because I'm the only one who can stop it. The spell will is slow destroying her from the inside out. By nightfall it will have reached her heart where both her dragon and her human half reside. When you make your choice and let's face it, you will, the spell will devour the half you chose to let die."

"Why? If you want to hurt me so bad why didn't just go after me?"

"Oh, believe me I am. I know how much you hate to see those you love suffer and it was pretty plain to see that the one you couldn't stand to see in pain more than anyone else was your mate. So by attacking her, I am indeed attacking you. You get to watch as your lover suffers the consequences of your chose." He sneered. "I thought you learned all those years ago, love is weakness, it killed our mother and father, it killed you mate and now it will make your new love suffer with the chose you make for the rest of her life. Isn't this exciting? I suggest you make your decision soon, you only have a few more hours until midnight. I'll be back to check on you later, by then if you haven't made your chose, I will let the spell devour her heart completely, she will die and this time, it will be your fault. Are really going to leave your children without their mother?" He smirked before flying off.

How I wanted to go after him and tear him to pieces, but if what he told me was true and killing him would only make Hiccup worse, I was stuck. Give up her dragon half or give up her human half. How was I supposed to decide? If I didn't I would lose her just like I lost my first mate and Keir and Keena would lose their mother and not only that, Berk would lose its leader and her father was away on a long journey and there was no way Keir or Keena were ready to lead the tribe yet. What was I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I came to slowly. I opened my eyes and saw my love sitting next to me looking very scared and heard.

I tried to move to talk to him but I couldn't even move anymore. "Toothless, are you okay?" I asked weakly.

Toothless looked at me surprised and then nudged my head with his. In my human state I couldn't understand what he said but his gesture told me that he had been very worried.

"_I'm so sorry for getting you involved in this Hiccup, I should have told you, but I thought that he was gone and that you were safe…_" he started to say in a panic through our link.

"Slow down love, what are you talking about? Does this have to do with whoever did this?" I asked looking down at the ropes and my tied up body.

"_Yes, the one responsible is, he is…_" he started to stammer.

"Who, who is he?"

"_He's my brother._" He finally said as if he was ashamed.

"That other Dark One is your brother? Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"_He and I never got along, in fact he hated me because our mother and father always chose me over him for everything despite him being older, even for being the next to rule over the dragons of this region. It only got worse when my first mate came to the nest and moved in. We both wanted her and she chose me instead of him. One day he challenged me to a dual for her heart. I refused to fight him because I couldn't bring myself to treat her as if she was some trophy, she didn't want that. But he kept coming, he would have killed me if our parents and her hadn't gotten involved and stopped him. Our mother and father banished him and before he left he told me he would make sure that someday, some way, I would suffer just as he had losing her._" He explained.

"I'm so sorry. But why didn't you tell me?" I asked wishing I could move my arms to rub his head and comfort him.

"_After a few decades, I forgot about his threat and was just happy to have her and my parents, to have my family. After the Red Death killed my parents and I lost my first mate to the humans on the other island, I felt I had lost everything and wished my brother had killed me. Just so that I wouldn't have to know this pain. But then I met you and everything changed. You saved me Hiccup, and somehow he has found out about you and now he plans to fulfil his dark sinister promise and see to it that I suffer to the point where I literally beg him to kill me, by making you and our children suffer._"

"If you can undo these ropes, I can help you. We can stop together, just like we have everything else."

"_Hiccup, even if I let you out it wouldn't do any good, he has already set his plan in motion with you. He has cursed your heart. The curse is devouring you from the inside out and he said he can stop it but not before it reaches the part of your heart that sustains your dragon and human halves. He says I have to make a choice on which half I want to save and if I don't make a decision before nightfall, then the curse will devour you completely, you will die._" He said with his eyes shining with sadness.

"You can stop it can't you?" I said feeling really scared now.

"_The magic he used for this curse came from a dark source, my magic comes from a light source. Mixing magics will only cause disaster and it will only speed up the curse. I can't even touch it. The only one who can stop it is him and there is no way I can convince him to stop it._" He said on the verge of tears.

"Honey, it doesn't matter to me which half of me you chose to save, as long as we are together, it won't matter if I am half dragon or not." I said hoping to comfort him as best I can. "I love you Toothless, and I always will. Whether as a dragon or as a human, or both. But you can't give up on hope yet. We will find away, we always do."

"_How? He used dark magic, I can't stop the curse and you are still learning to use yours. Even if one of us could use dark magic, there is no way we could stop the curse in time._"

"Like I said, we'll find a way, we always do. My mother always said 'Even in the darkness, there is still light, you just have to be willing to follow it.' There is still another way to stop him Toothless, we will find it."

Toothless looked at me with tears in his eyes and hugged me in his arms and wings. He undid the ropes and helped me climb onto his back. "_That is what I have always loved about you most Hiccup. The way you always try and find the light in any darkness that we encounter. You are right, we will find a way and we will stop him. But first we have to find Keir and Keena._" He said before taking off. "_Hang on, I'm not wearing the saddle so it might be a bit of a bumpy ride._" He warned.

I held on as tight as I could as he took to the air. We kept our eyes out for either two little kids or two young Dark Ones. All the while, I kept getting the feeling that this was all a trap. But all I could think about was finding our children so I pushed it to the back of my mind. We would deal with our family reunion gone wrong problems later. Our children came first.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was happy that Hiccup wasn't panicking about the curse, but I still couldn't get the fact that I had to choose between two halves of her and if I didn't then I would lose her. What could I do? He used dark magic to curse her and I can't risk using light magic to stop it without killing her or me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Hiccup say she saw Keena and Keir on the cliffs. When I saw them, they looked pretty scared. When Hiccup and I landed, I saw why. My brother had them cornered and he wasn't alone. The Spined Burrowing One, whom Hiccup and her friends referred to as a Whispering Death, was with him. Out of now where, the Whispering Death tunneled under us and dragged Hiccup underground away from me before I could stop him. He held her in his teeth but didn't bite or chew, he just held her in a cage of teeth.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at them both.

I could hear my children crying out for me to help them and Hiccup telling me to save them, to forget her and just help them, that she would be alright.

"Isn't obvious yet? Your mate could sense something was wrong, and you would have too if you had focused more on your instincts rather than your pathetic emotions. I never cursed your mate, I simply blocked her transformation for a few hours. I needed you occupied long enough for me track down your ill-bred urchins to set everything in place."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, you rival here found me and mistook me for you, but after he found about me, he and I realized, we both had something in common, we both had a score to settle with you. So we came up with this elaborate plan to lure you and your family here and see who would choose to save."

"Why, why go through all this just to get back at me, why not just kill me?"

"Because, killing you would have been too easy. If we had, you would just simply rest in peace, no. That's much too good for you, we wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to suffer the way I did, he wanted you to suffer the way he had. Now you have a choice don't you, your mate or your brats, what will it be Toothless?" he mocked as the Whispering Death began to crush Hiccup and my brother began to push our kids near the edge of the cliff.

"Stop it, please, just STOP!" Hiccup cried, suddenly, the spell that blocked her dragon form dissipated and she transformed into her Dark One form.

We all were in shock, especially my brother. Those seconds were all we needed to grab our kids and hide them so we could take care of the two in front of us.

"How is this possible? How could you change, I blocked your dragon half." My brother asked in surprise and anger.

"If you had learned anything about me, it is that even when blocked, I change into my dragon form under extreme emotions. You are just lucky that Toothless is here, because if he wasn't, I would be out of control and you wouldn't stand a chance." Hiccup said sneering at him. "What do you say love, how about we show them what happens when anyone messes with our family?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I said ready to end this once and for all.

Hiccup faced the Whispering Death while I was locked in battle with my brother. I knew Hiccup could hold her own against the whispering Death. He may have been my rival, but I had bigger problems with my brother. He went too far involving my mate and my children in our problems. Now he was going to pay. Hiccup managed to chase the Whispering Death away with him declaring that he would be back. But my brother was too stubborn to see that he was at a disadvantage fighting the two of us on his own.

"If you give up now, we will let you go with your life." I said as we cornered him near the cliffs.

"I will never give in to you little brother." He said as he jumped and took off. "You may have gotten the best of me this time, but I will be back and next time, you will pay for taking everything from me." He said as he flew off.

Hiccup and I heaved a sigh of relief. "Do you think it's over?" Hiccup asked as we went to pick up the kids.

"For now, but if I know my brother, he will be back and next time, we won't be so lucky."

"And when he does come back, we'll be ready." She said with that confidence in her voice that always gave the hope that we could face anything together.

She was right, as long as we had hope and each other, we could face any situation head on and come out on top. We were the strongest there was and we will always win as long as we work together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(a month later)

Keir and I were fishing by Thor's beach just having some mother and son time. Toothless was having some father and daughter time with Keena. There would be times where we would either train or just have fun together as a family and then there would be times when Toothless and I would take one or the other for some time alone. Today, Toothless was out teaching Keena how to fly and I was showing Keir how to fish.

"Mommy, I think I caught one." Keir said as he felt a pull on the end of his rod.

"Alright honey, now just pull it strong but don't lose it." I said helping him pull his line in.

"If we catch it, can we eat it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, honey, whatever we catch this afternoon we can have tonight for dinner. After all, your grandfather and uncle Gobber are coming home tonight. I imagine that they would love to eat what you and I catch for tonight after being out on the sea for so long."

"Yay!" Keir cheered as he kept pulling.

Keir was stronger than he looked, but I was still worried. I could sense there was another dragon here, the problem was there were so many other scents here on the beach I couldn't tell which one it was. All I could do was keep my eyes peeled and keep an even closer watch on my son. I didn't even want to think about what I would do if we lost him. Not only was he next in line to be chief when he was older, but he was also mine and Toothless's son, our first born named after Toothless's father. If anything happened to him, it wouldn't be just me that would suffer the torment of the pain that would come with the loss of a child. Toothless would be devastated beyond even my help. I couldn't let anything happen to any of our children, no matter what.

"Mommy, I almost have it!" Keir called snapping me from my thoughts.

"That's good honey, just be careful." I said as the tension on the line grew tighter.

Out of nowhere a Scauldron shot from the water and sprayed boiling water at us. I grabbed Keir and hid him behind a boulder on the beach.

"Stay here and don't come out until I say it's safe. Understand?" I said changing into my dragon form.

"Yes Mommy." Keir said sounding very shaken up.

I flew out from behind the boulder to confront the Scauldron.

"What are you doing here? Why did you try to kill me son?" I demanded.

"It hurts! Get it out!" It kept crying swinging back and forth.

"What hurts, what's wrong?" I said trying to get it under control.

I eventually, after a very long and dangerous skirmish, managed to tackle him to the beach and calm him down long enough to get him to talk.

"Now tell me, what's wrong." I said holding his head still.

"It's my side, something stabbed me in the side and I can't reach it to get it out." He groaned.

I jumped down to get a closer look. This didn't look good, it was a stingray barb. Stingrays up here were very poisonous. I had to get this Scauldron medicine and fast. I pulled the barb slowly and talked to him to keep him calm. He tried to move but I told him to stay still.

"What stabbed you was a stingray and the barb must have broken off as you swam away. But the bad news is that more likely than not, in being stung you were also poisoned." I said gravely. "I know of a medicine that can help but I'll need time to make it. The best thing you can do right now is stay here while I get everything ready."

I called for Keir and told him to keep a watch over the Scauldron while I flew to Healer's Island to get the ingredients I would need to make the medicine. How I wished Toothless was here, he would have been able to use his magic to stop the poison long enough to get everything together, but he was at Dragon Island and I didn't have time to go to Dragon Island and then Healer's Island, find everything for the medicine and make it back before the Scauldron died. I was on the clock and I had to hurry. I just hoped that Keir would behave himself with the Scauldron and that said Scauldron would keep his water and venom to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I watched Mommy fly away and I turned my eye back on the big green dragon that Mommy had helped. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I changed into my other form.

"Are you okay mister?" I asked walking closer to him.

"Do I look it?" He snapped at me. "You're a Dark One."

"Yes, my Mommy is one too. Daddy and my sister, Keena are on Daddy's old home. Daddy's teaching my sister how to fly." I explained.

"Why teach your sister, but not you?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Daddy teaches me. He and Mommy just try to share me and Keena. Mommy is always busy around our village. She's the chief and Daddy has to keep the other dragons here out of trouble. Today was Mommy's turn with me. Next time it will be my turn with Daddy."

"I see. I am puzzled though, how do you turn into humans? Surely no magic you or your family can be that strong."

"Me and Keena asked Mommy and Daddy about that but all they tell us is that they will tell us when we are older." I answered huffily sitting next to the big green dragon.

I looked up and saw that he had a big cut on his side. "Goodness, how did this happen?" I said nosing closer to it.

"It was a stingray. A creature I doubt you have yet to see. I was resting on the ocean floor when I felt something stab me in the side. I swam for the surface but the pain was still there and then I sensed two dragons close by and who should I find but you." He explained trying to pull the cut out of my reach.

"I think I can help you. Daddy has also been teaching me and Keena how to use our magic. I can make it all better, I can." I said trying to get higher.

"You only a hatchling. There is no way you are strong enough to remediate the poison that is coursing through me." He said hoarsely.

"I am strong, I can help you, please let me try." I pleaded.

"Listen little one, your heart is in the right place, but you fail to understand that one false move will not only kill me, but it will also kill you. Think of your parents, how do you think they will feel if you die because you tried something you weren't ready for?"

I thought about and I remembered how Daddy felt when that other Night Fury had stolen Mommy and tried to kill me and Keena. I knew they would be sad, but I just wanted to help this big dragon that clearly needed help. Mommy said she would be back but I felt that she wasn't going to make it in time. I had to do something or the big green dragon would die.

"I know but I have to help you. I can't just sit here and let you die. Please let me help you. I can do it, I know I can." I pleaded again.

"I am sorry little one, but even I would never risk the life of a hatchling to save myself. Your mother will be back, we just have to have hope in her abilities as a Dark One. I can hang on until then, believe me I am tougher than I look." He yawned. "Now please, let me rest."

I saw my chance. I waited until I saw he was really a sleep and got closer to the cut. I remembered Daddy's teachings and focused my energy to the cut and what I wanted it to do. This was the first time I ever felt it so big. I concentrated on the cut and pictured what I wanted to happen.

After a few minutes the cut looked much better and it didn't smell infected anymore. I had done it, but I felt so tired and my head hurt. The last thing I remember was my Daddy and Keena landing on the beach, and Daddy calling my name.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I watched my son pass out by a Sea Dweller. I started to panic, I could feel his energy draining and sensed that he had used too much of his magic all at once. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the village. I dove into our room and laid him down on my bed. I focused my energy and started transferring some of my reserve energy to him. If the process had continued his heart would have given out.

Using too much magic too fast before we are strong enough causes our hearts to give out because the rush of energy is just the same as pushing our bodies too far in battle, they can only take so much stress.

When I sensed Keir's energy had returned to normal, I went down to the beach to have a 'chat' with the Sea Dweller that my son had been with. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind when I noticed a scar on his side. It there I realized what my son had been doing. He had tried to help this dragon. But one thing still puzzled me, if Keir was at home and the Sea Dweller was here, where was Hiccup. A familiar cry snapped me from my thoughts.

"Toothless, oh thank Thor. Listen, This Scauldron needs help and Keir, wait where is Keir?" Hiccup said all out of breathe.

"Keir's fine. He's at home and so is Keena. I found him on the beach, exhausted and his heart almost on the verge of giving out."

"What! What happened?" Hiccup cried in a panic.

"It's alright, I saved him, he'll be fine. As for what happened, I saw the scar on this dragon's side and pretty much figured it out. He tried to heal his wound and used too much of his magic too fast." I said turning to the wound.

Hiccup looked up and gawked at the scar like she wasn't expecting it to be there. "So while I flew all the way to Healer's Island to get the ingredients to make the medicine for this dragon's injury, my son went and almost got himself killed using magic he wasn't ready for to help this dragon.?" Hiccup asked like she was ready to tear her hair out, in a manner of speaking.

"That would be the long and short of it." I said making it long story short.

"I think I need to lie down." Hiccup said flying back to the village.

I almost laughed. I knew what she was thinking, I was thinking it too, these kids were going to give us gray scales before we were even in our middle ages.

Hiccup flew back to our house and just collapsed on the bed. I nuzzled her head and went about the rest of the day keeping an eye on the village and watching out for any enemy dragon or enemy ships. Thank Draconic everything was peaceful.

By night fall I was almost bored until Keena came barreling at me like she was afraid of something.

"Whoa slow down Keena, where's the fire?" I asked catching her before she ran into a passersby.

"I was just trying to surprise you. I want to play hunters again but Keir and Mommy won't get out of bed. They say they're too tired." Keena pouted.

I just loved how our children would just be bursting with energy most of the time, but it was also enjoyable when there would be times when they would actually settle down. Keena looked up at me with her toxic green eyes shining. How could I say no?

"Oh, alright." I gave. "But it will have to be a quick game. It's almost dark and it's almost past your bed time." I said letting her climb on my back.

While we flew to the cove Keena asked me how much longer it would be until she could fly on her own.

"Not much longer my little dark angel. You and your brother are a little different from other dragons so it is taking a little longer for your wings to grow strong enough to keep you both airborne." I said as we landed.

Keena proved to a more of challenge this time, she was getting faster and stronger and I would imagine that Keir was just the same. Once I managed to wear her down, I picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her home and put her to bed. Keena and Keir were to tired so I shifted them out of their dragon forms and carried them to their beds. I then laid down next to Hiccup and dozed off.

Hiccup and I were woken up when Keir was nosing at us.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Hiccup yawned.

"I had a bad dream." Keir sobbed. "We were on Daddy's home island and this man with blue claws on his eye was trying to kill you and Daddy and Keena was hurt really badly. I wanted to help but I felt like I couldn't move."

"It's alright son, it was just a dream." I comforted as I gestured for him to come under our wings. Hiccup and I both put our wings over our son and he fell asleep quickly.

After he was asleep, Hiccup gave me a worried look. "How could our son be having dreams about Dagur?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope that his dream was just that." I replied feeling the same sense of worry for our children.

"Do you think our son had a future vision?"

"I can't say, but let's hope not. If he did, this could be a big problem."

"Why?"

"Dragons who are known to have future visions have been known to go mad with fear and anxiety. I just hope our son is not one of those dragons and that his dream was nothing more than a dream." Hiccup looked down at our son and nuzzled him. "Don't worry Hiccup, we are not going to let anything happen to our children."

"You're right. As we are together, we can face anything." Hiccup said looking at me.

"Maybe we should go back to sleep." I said as Hiccup yawned.

"Yeah. Good night my love."

"Good night."

Before I closed my eyes, I thought about what Keir had told us and feared what he had seen. I hoped with everything I had that my son didn't have the sight. The last thing I wanted was to watch my son slowly descend into madness. But I would have to worry about that later, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I opened my eyes and saw Keir still under our wings. I was still worried about what Toothless had told me last night. If it was true, then we have to be absolutely sure that Keir didn't have the curse of seeing the future. I will not lose my son to madness, but I would have to worry about that later. I got up, changed into my human form and went down stairs. My Dad was still asleep so I quietly made myself some breakfast and then got to work on making the kids' breakfast. After I was done, I left the house and set to work on my duties as chief for the day.

Aside from the usual stuff such as marriages, domestic disputes and dealing with the twins and their kids, the only unusual thing that happened that morning was that I received a letter from Alvin on Outcast Island.

It had been a few years since he helped me and my Dad after Dagur held us on Outcast Island, and he had proven himself a strong ally, but I was still finding it hard to trust him completely. He had killed my mother and tried, I lost count how, many times he tried to kidnap or kill me and tried Thor knows how many times he tried to destroy Berk. But as long as he remained our ally, I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The letter said that Dagur had escaped from Outcast Island and was making his way to Berk to kill me and Toothless. As I read this, I felt my heart start to pound in my chest. I had to protect Berk, but I also had to keep my family safe. I ran back to the house and woke Toothless.

"What is it love?" Toothless asked me groggily.

"I need to talk to you, you and Dad both, outside." I said as I changed back to my human form and called Dad outside.

"Lass, what is it?" Dad asked as I set up a spell that would allow us both to understand Toothless while I was human.

"I just got this letter from Alvin. Dagur has escaped from Outcast Island and is making his way here to kill me and Toothless." I said feeling my blood pound in my ears from the stress and fear I was feeling.

Toothless's eyes narrowed and Dad turned paler than a Valkyrie.

"How much time do we have?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know. The note said that Dagur escaped about two nights ago and stole one of his fastest ships. Given how longer ago he escaped, on ship, I'd say only have a day maybe two at the most." I said rubbing my hair out of my face. "We have to protect Berk and Toothless and I need to keep our family safe."

"Hiccup, while you may be chief, it seems that this is one of those times where you may have to leave the fight to me and the rest of the village. If you and Toothless are Dagur's targets, then it would probably best if you two left and took Keena and Keir with you. Gobber and I will ready the village for battle." Dad instructed me.

"But Dad, if I leave the village…" I tried to argue.

"What is best for the village right now is that you survive. If anything happens to me, at least you will still be alive and able to lead the village. You are the chief and right now you have to make a decision. If the village is to survive, they will need a chief Hiccup, and right now that's you. If You and Toothless are Dagur's targets, the best you can do for the village is making sure that the village will still have someone to lead them."

"You're father's right Hiccup. If you die, the village will be without a leader and the village will fall apart. Keena and Keir are nowhere near ready to lead Berk and we all know that I can only lead so much of Berk." Toothless said finishing Dad's argument for him.

I looked at them and then looked back at the village. I was worried about how the village would see me if I disappeared, but I could feel that they were right.

"Alright, Toothless and I will take Keir and Keena will head for Dragon Island. Just promise me that if things get too out of hand that you will send for us." I said turning to my Dad.

"I will I promise." Dad said taking my hand.

I hugged him and went back to the house. I woke Keir and Keena and we started getting them ready for a two day stay away from home. They asked but Toothless and I dodged their questions by telling them that we were just going to Dragon Island for a family training stay on Dragon Island. Toothless was readying the kids for the flight when we heard the warning signal. Dagur was here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been a long time since Hiccup and I had last seen Dagur and we hoped we wouldn't be seeing him again anytime soon. But now with him on his way to Berk, Hiccup and I had to get ourselves and our children off the island and somewhere safe. The warning signal kept blaring, Hiccup and I carried the kids on our backs out the back door and flew off for Dragon Island.

I could sense Hiccup was getting an uneasy feeling about this. "Hiccup, are you okay?" I asked.

"It's just that, well every time we saw Dagur he was never without his armada. I just thought that he would have a better plan than coming to Berk alone, knowing that by himself there was no way he could win."

"I know, but until we know for sure what he is up to, the best thing we can do is keep ourselves and our children safe."

"You're right. But I still feel like I should stay on Berk. Toothless, once we get to Dragon Island you will stay with the kids. I need to go back, as the chief, I am not going to hide while my island is under threat."

I knew I wasn't going to be able to change her mind. All I could do was nod and ready for Lunas knows how long I would be with the kids on Dragon Island.

Once we landed, Hiccup readied to leave, but we felt that someone else was there. Hiccup and I stood in a protective circle around the kids. Out of nowhere, a bola wrapped itself around Hiccup's wings and another wrapped around mine. The kids were frightened but they stayed behind us.

A figure came out of the bushes, someone we hoped we would never see again. It was Dagur, we now knew what he had been up to. If he was here then the ship the watchers had spotted was a decoy, this had been his plan all along. To get me and Hiccup alone to kill us. He escaped from Outcast Island and led Alvin to believe that he was heading for Berk, but he sent a decoy ship for our shores and came here. He knew we would come here, he was waiting for us.

"Well, well. I've said it before and I am not afraid to say it again, you're so predictable Hiccup. You know, when I found out that you could change into a Night Fury, I found it hard to believe until now. Now I see what those Outcasts were talking about." He sneered down at us. "Ah, look at the cute little half breeds. You must be so proud, too bad they won't live long enough to see their first flight." He said as he raised his sword.

Hiccup snapped. She broke her ropes and lunged at Dagur. Dagur turned at the last second and lunged his sword into her mid-section. Hiccup cried out in pain. I saw red, I do not remember what happened next, all I knew was that I was coming at Dagur with everything I had and not slowing down. What snapped me out of it was Keir and Keena's cries for Hiccup to get up.

I looked back and rushed to my mate's side. The wound was deep, but thank the Great Dragons that the stab missed her heart. I set to work healing her wound and watched for Dagur in case he tried coming again. He was cringing and picking himself up, but Keir and Keena, although prematurely, attacked him like they were playing Hunter, only much more angrily. Once Hiccup opened her eyes, she tried to stand but it was painful.

"The healing process will take a while, just rest now, the kids and I will handle him." I reassured her.

I went back to Dagur as he tried to keep Keir and Keena back. I considered myself luck his skirmish with me lost him his weapon. I pounced on him from behind and glared at in the same way I had when I first met Hiccup.

"You almost killed my mate, you threatened my children and you desecrated our safe haven. And now you are going to pay." I growled.

I focused my energy and used the same spell I used on Hiccup. Only this time, Dagur had no hope of breaking it the way we had. He would remain a dragon forever. Only this time, I made the change immediate, I wanted him to suffer.

His cries were long and ear splitting. The kids held their ears and I covered Hiccup's. He continued to writhe in pain for a long time. When his change was complete, he was now a Dark One with a Blue mark on his left eye.

"What, what did you do to me?" he growled.

"I cursed you, you are now one of us only you can not change as Hiccup can. You are stuck like this forever. Only and act of true love will break the curse and knowing you, I do not see that happening any time in your life." I growled back.

"You, I will kill you!" he cried coming at us.

I lunged at him and pinned him. "You maybe a dragon now, but you are still no match for me. You come after me or anyone from our family again and I will kill you." I growled in his ear.

"I will kill you, someday, I will watch you and your entire island burn." He declared before taking off.

'I'll be waiting Dagur. Because when that day comes, I will tear out your heart and crush it while you watch.' I thought darkly.

I turned back to Hiccup. I rushed to her side. "Hiccup, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty lousy actually, but thank you Toothless, you saved me."

"I always will, no matter what. I will always be ready to protect you, Keena, and Keir." I said laying down next to her.

The kids laid under my wings next to their mother. "Is Mommy going to be okay Daddy?" keir asked.

"She will my little one. She just has to rest and let my healing spell do its job." I said as the kids snuggled closer to their mother.

"Can we sleep with you and Mommy tonight?" Keena asked.

"Your mother and I wouldn't want it any other way." I said as they settled down.

Hiccup fell asleep easily, one of the side effects of the spell, as well as the kids. I stayed awake, keeping watch for anything that might also pose a threat to us. I also watched for any sign of Stoick or the other riders. I never left their side, I came too close to losing my family again today, I was never letting them out of my sight again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was in a lot of pain. The last thing I remembered was lunging for Dagur to stop him from harming my children and then a sharp pain in my body. Now all I could think about was the pain that now roared through my body. Toothless healed me but my body still hurt. I wasn't sure what to think.

I could still hear Toothless, Keir and Keena talking to me, but I could barely register what they were saying. Just hearing their voices kept me in touch with reality. I kept willing myself to move, but with each attempt a sharp pain would shoot up my body.

"Easy my love. The healing process takes a while, you need to rest." Toothless told me as he eased me back down to the ground.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"We are here on Dragon Island. We came here after we learned that Dagur may have been on his way to Berk to kill us and our children. Your father and I convinced you to take us to Dragon Island for our safety. When we got here we found that Dagur was in fact here waiting for us. He was about to kill Keena and Keir, you lunged for him and he stabbed you with his sword.

"You went down and I attacked him, Keena and Keir did too. I pinned him down and changed him just as I changed you when we first met. He is gone but I get the feeling that he will be back for a much greater revenge." He explained to me.

"So, Alvin lied." I thought sadly.

"I don't think Alvin really knew what Dagur was up to. He was telling the truth about Dagur escaping, but I think he assumed that given Dagur's obsession with you and me, he thought that Dagur would have made his way to Berk to kill us." Toothless soothed.

"And anticipating that Alvin would tell us and that you and I would want to keep our kids safe, he knew we would come here and came here himself and waited for us." I sighed at how predictable we had been. "It's just like my Dad said, he's as crafty as he is crazy. So what do we do now? He's a Night Fury now and who knows how much stronger he will be now."

"I wouldn't worry. He may be a Dark One now, but he does not have the experience with his new body that you and I do. I don't think we will be seeing him for a while." Toothless assured me.

I then realized I hadn't heard the kids since I woke up. "Where are the kids?" I asked.

"They're sleeping under your wings. They were very scared that they were going to lose their mother when they saw what Dagur did. After I used my spell to heal you, they fell asleep near you and I last night."

"Did my Dad or any of the other riders come by last night?"

"No. I kept watch all night and no one came by. I'm sorry."

I started to feel very worried, if Dagur was really here, then surely Dad and the others would have come looking for us. Then why hadn't they come yet. As if on cue, I heard the familiar cry of my Dad's dragon, Skullcrusher coming in.

"Hiccup, are you alright lass?" Dad asked kneeling next to me.

I may have been a dragon, but I could still tell him that I was fine. I nodded and rested against Toothless's shoulder.

"Where are Keena and Keir?" I lifted my wing and showed them sleeping under my wing.

"Oh thank Odin. The ship that arrived on Berk was empty. Seeing this, we then knew that it was a trap and got here as fast as we could. I'm glad to see that you are all safe." He breathed rubbing my head. "Where's Dagur? Is he here?"

I looked in toward the island. Toothless was right, Dagur may have been a Night Fury now, but there was no way that he could possibly know how to fly just like that. It took me days to learn how to fly, and that was with Toothless training me. On his own, Dagur wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

"He's still here on the island? But why are you here, hasn't he tried to kill you?"

I nodded and then looked at Toothless. "You took care of him? So is he dead?"

Toothless shook his head, but looked at me and then in the direction that Dagur fled. "Where is he?" Dad asked again.

I wanted to change back to tell him everything, but something told me that until Toothless's spell had taken full course, I wouldn't be changing for a while. I did my best to tell my Dad this, but without my magic, I couldn't use a translation spell so all my communication with my Dad and the others was strictly body language.

Thankfully Toothless decided to explain and used his magic to translate for me. He put up a translation field and started to tell my Dad and the others everything. After the story ended and explaining that Alvin may not have been involved, Dad asked Toothless to cancel Keena and Keir's transformations so he could put them on Skullcrusher's back so Toothless could carry me back to Berk.

I couldn't blame Dad for wanting to get out of there. Dagur may have been grounded, but so was I until further notice. Who knows what he was going to try when he got the chance. After Keena and Keir were on Skullcrusher's back, Toothless helped onto his. The flight home was a little slower than usual. I was slowing Toothless down, I knew it. During the flight I couldn't help but feel so disappointed in myself for falling for Dagur's trap. I should have known from experience what Dagur was capable of. Toothless noticed my silence and asked me if I was okay.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking how stupid I was to fall for Dagur's trap again. I should have known that all this had been a trap and had us stay on Berk." I said feeling disappointed in myself.

"It's not your fault. Dagur knows us, he knows that above all else would do anything to keep our family safe. There's no way we could predict what he would have done. They don't call him deranged for nothing. There is no way we would be able to predict what he had been planning."

"I know, it's just, I should have known from experience dealing with Dagur to expect the unexpected. I let my guard down and I almost got us killed. I'm the worst mother ever."

"No, no you are not. You did what every mother would have done. You acted to protect her family. Yes you made a mistake but no one is perfect, but everyone does. The important thing is that you learn from them. Now we know that next time we will have anticipate everything next time we run into him. Next time, we'll be ready."

The rest of the flight home was pretty quiet. I was thinking about what Toothless said. He was right, I thought about what my mother had done. She sacrificed herself to protect me, I may have spent my life without her, but at least I was still alive and had a family of my own. I may have made a mistake this time, but at least now it made us stronger and bought us some time to prepare for the next time we would run into Dagur. And next time, we would end this feud between us and him once and for all.


End file.
